goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Henry and June rules the world celebration
The Henry and June rules the world celebration Transcript Mr. Neezer: from the Town of Northampton, it's the Henry and June rules the world celebration, celebrating all songs by henry and june, with people from the red carpet, there's pa grape, on the hand, Roy Firestone, From richard scarry, it's lily bunny, with Michelle keegan, that's unikitty, with actor patrick stewart, there's Jodie Whittaker, with huey, dewey and louie. from all over, people have gathered here at the royal and derngate theatre, to pay a tribute for fantastic, fun, and entertainment, and now, Ladies & Gentlemen, boys & girls, all the animal creatures in the entire world. please welcome to our new host, the brain who wears glasses who speaks, is Dominique Mcnoggin! (Everybody applausing to Dominique mcnoggin, who is wearing a black dress) Dominique Mcnoggin: Good evening ladies & gentlemen. tonight we are a guess to make a tribute to the henry and june album soundtracks. Right? Good. so as we begin, Henry & June wants to know how you all feel about that. See? We believe that they will become the famous star in our galaxy. So, you see fellas, this here iS the album for the cd songs by Henry and June. As a result. Henry and June were singing all 13 albums including few of the other songs. It's very nice to see them to meet other children. Slimer: Yeah! Me too. Dominique Mcnoggin: Slimer and I decided to tell you that we've believe that they will become the star in this place. So, as we were trying to say in here, ladies and gentlemen. Can you forget about something what we supposed to do? Everybody: Yes. Dominque Mcnoggin: Thank you. (Everybody applausing again) Dominique Mcnoggin: Now to be continued with Henry & June sing alongs and books and other stuffs. At least I told you about what's going on in your plans. Slimer: That's right. Dominique Mcnoggin: You got it, Slimer. So that case. Which does makes more sense of it. For all the years Henry and June considered about the feels about what's happening in town. When it's likely to be free. What's making you think about their celebrations with Henry & June? It's absolutety right about that. Come on people. I Know you can do it right quickly fellas. Slimer: Think. Dominique Mcnoggin. That's right Think. Winnie-the-Pooh: Like when you're think think think about something to eat is a pot of Honey. Everybody: Yeah! Honey! Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right Pooh and you are have the rules the world of celebration of the henry and june special. Porky Pig: Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh what you're thinking about henry and june cd albums? Dominique Mcnoggin: Henry and June's CD Albums are the songs from Kablam. they sing the Cbeebies wash song. That's what we heard about. Slimer: You got it. Dominique Mcnoggin: so without further ado, let's get the celebration started with their first song, thinking of me. (everybody applaused again) Henry & June: Thank you everybody. Henry: Good evening my name is Henry. and here is my best friend June. Man: Yay! Henry and June! Henry: And now the rules the world celebration will begin in the moment. June: That's right! and we will announced this song Thinking of Me. Henry: Yep. and here's our song. (Everybody applaused) Henry & June: Wintertime in London, are you making plans? Are you still rocking Converse with your old Ray Bans If you're sitting in the places that we use to be Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Do you still pick up the seashells on that pebble beach? Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free Do you still get knocked down by that Bacardi Breeze? Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh yes, you are Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh, ooh, yeah, no point regretting that it didn't last No point regretting that it went so fast Time that we had was like sand in our hands But when I look behind, I'm so glad that you were mine I remember taking you home on that 86 Standing in your doorway where we use to kiss Then your dad came out and chased me down the street If you remember just how scared I use to be Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me Bumped into Irene down in Waterloo She told me that you got yourself somebody new She said you musta like him 'cause he's, oh, so nice But I remember that you like a pinch of spice, well I I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now (everybody applaused again) Mr. Neezer: Ladies and gentlemen, please thank you for coming to the music concert. Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right fellas. Let's give it up for their next song to sing real gone kid! (Everybody applauses) And I'd tear out the pages That I've got in these books Just to find you some words Just to get some reward And I'll show you all the photographs That I ever got took And I'll play you old 45's That now mean nothing to me And you're a real gone kid And maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby I'll do what I should have did Now I've stood on your shadow And I've watched it grow And it's shaken and it's driven me And let me know Let me know let me know let me know About all the old 45s And the paperback rooms And it's scattered all the photographs Of summers and suns And you're a real gone kid And maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby I'll do what I should have did Cause you're a real Gone (everybody applauses) Mr. Neezer: Everybody give up the rest of the crew. (everybody applauses) Dominique Mcnoggin: and now Ladies and Gentlemen. let's do it to it. Because it's a pleasure, to introduce the first guest whose someone who's on the muppet show, to talk about how Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song. Slimer: you got it, miss Lloyd in Space girl. Dominique mcnoggin: so, please welcome the man who is the guest star on the muppet show, Mr Steve Martin! (Everybody applauses) (Kid coughs sound) Steve Martin: Thank you Dominique, And good evening folks. I heard about what's going on with Henry & June. Everybody: Yes we all heard about it. Steve Martin: All right, just making sure about it. So anyways, if the only things you wanted to have fun is the play other toys and games or read comic books or watcher that is or not. let me think about it. Or it might so. Yep. And for that, you give it up so we can figure it out what's something new about it. Well it should be the ones who introduces themselves as they could do and when it's time. Everybody: Yeah! Steve Martin: But why should it takes a whole bunch of things? Everybody: Because we do. Steve Martin: Exactly. Good answer, people. (Everybody applausing) Steve Martin: Thank you. From now on will have something to work for. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki